Lo que importa
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: No había acciones ni palabras de novela romántica, pero para Natsu y Lucy, eso no importaba y a Nash, tampoco. Porque si tenía el sentimiento de amor, valía de la manera en que se dijera.


**LO QUE IMPORTA**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** No había acciones ni palabras de novela romántica, pero para Natsu y Lucy, eso no importaba y a Nash, tampoco. Porque si tenía el sentimiento de amor, valía de la manera en que se dijera.

 **Nota de la autora:** Disculpen tanta ausencia de mi parte, pero, estoy sin mi portátil y mi computadora de escritorio hasta nuevo aviso dado que las dos murieron sin razón y están siendo arregladas. Ahora estoy desde la portátil de mi mamá la cual poco y nada puedo usar pero dado que esta historia ya la tenía terminada decidí publicarla para que se enteraran de mi situación. Esta historia contiene lenguaje algo fuerte, obsceno. Se recomienda discreción.

Aclaro que estos hijos no tienen anda que ver con mi historia de la cuarta generación llamada _Diario y vida de una dragona slayer de hierro ardiente_ pues estos hijos de Natsu incluso tienen otros nombres y aunque se repiten algunos, no tienen relación alguna.

Dicho esto, comencemos.

* * *

 **Capítulo:** Lo que importa

— Papá… — exclamó el niño con timidez. Aquel hombre que hace solo unos días había derrotado a un gremio oscuro alzo su mirada hacia su hijo idéntico quien se ocultaba tras su bufanda, jugando con la cena y teniendo una mirada temerosa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Nash? — interroga el padre curioso ante el llamado de su hijo. El niño alza un poco la mirada a quien lo llama y a su madre, que angustiada, lo mira aún más.

— Nash. Por favor, no nos asustes. — le suplica su madre, temiéndose que su pequeño estuviese en problemas.

— Descuida madre, no pasa nada malo. — le dirige su mirada hacía el suelo y a la vez que emitía sonidos angustiosos entre respingos, como si empezase a llorar. — Lo que pasa es que…yo…yo…- repite en tono nervioso. Natsu observa que su pequeño hijo aprieta sus rodillas arrugando su ropa y que unas gotas de sudor caen de su frente y llegan a sus labios los cuales apretaba con mucha fuerza—…quería saber s-sí tu — el pequeño Dragneel trato de completar la frase, pero sus sentimientos no podían salir en palabras, palabras que necesitaba decir para evitar la preocupación de sus padres.

— ¿Sí yo? — irrumpe su padre quien pasa su mano por la espalda del niño para brindarle seguridad. Se había acercado a su silla sin que él no se diera cuenta. — Puedes decirme lo que quieras, soy tu padre y somos familia por lo que debemos ayudarnos con nuestros problemas. — Natsu le dirigió una mirada de cariño a Lucy. — Sino esta tu madre que, aunque sea rara, sabe otras coas.

— Ay, Natsu…— expresó Lucy sonriendo con ternura. Su esposo tenía la costumbre de terminar las frases referidas a ella sacando a flote su rareza.

Nash alzo su mirada, ese hombre había vuelto hace solo unos días y el ambiente hogareño era totalmente diferente. Sucede que Natsu, con su fama de poderoso mago, recibía recados de misiones de alto riesgo por parte del Consejo Mágico y viajaba constantemente dejando la casa solo para él, su hermana y su madre. A veces tardaba un par de semanas o un par de meses, pero en esa ocasión había tardado medio año y ahora que había vuelto, su madre mostraba una sonrisa cada vez que Natsu se le acercaba o hablaba de ella. Su hermana mayor Nashi, se notaba relajada, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, quizás porque ya no tendría que hacer el papel de "hombre la casa" que asumía cuando el dragón slayer de fuego viajaba.

Ese hombre que con su llegada cambiaba el ambiente y las cosas, no obstante, esos viajes eran el motivo de que ahora estuviera en esa situación que se había desarrollado durante la salida suya de la escuela esa misma tarde. ¿Por qué la escuela? Porque con tanta población infantil queriendo ser mago, el Consejo Mágico díctamo que los niños mínimamente necesitaban una educación primaria básica. Así, cuando tenían doce años, elegían entre seguir la educación ordinaria o comenzar a transitar su camino de mago en el gremio que quisiera.

Esa tarde, Nash salía como de costumbre acompañado de Sylvia y Rin, los hijos gemelos menores de Gray y Juvia; Emma, la hija de Gajeel y Levy y finalmente, Nova, la hija de Laxus y Mirajane. En el trayecto, su hermana mayor Nashi había acudido a buscarlo. Como siempre, salían bromeando de distintas cosas y hablando de temas triviales o por lo menos así fue hasta que alguien bramó una blasfemia al hijo del Natsu.

— ¡Nash, hijo del bastardo Dragneel!

Entonces, el insultado se giró y distinguió a los agresores, un par recusantes y unos chicos que aparentaban unos quince años.

Indignado por la agresión, increpó: — ¿A ustedes que les pasa?

— A nosotros nada, pero no podemos soportar que tu padre se ande metiendo con nuestras madres. Eres hijo de un rastrero mujeriego. — chistó uno con venenos en sus palabras.

— No solo es hijo de mujeriego, sino también de un idiota. — se burló otro. — ¿Acaso no sabías que tu padre solo le dijo a la zorra y provocadora de tu madre que serían un equipo para siempre?, ¿Sin anillo ni nada? De seguro le dijo eso porque estaba embarazada de la sucia de tu hermana y después ni modo, se tuvo que quedar con ella porque naciste tú, adefesio.

— ¿Equipo para siempre? — uno de los adolescentes no pudo evitar reír ante lo que decía su compañero. — ¡Eso solo lo dice un retrasado que no sabe nada de amor!

Mientras los agresores no podían evitar carcajearse más. El grupo de Nash permanecía en silencio al ver la protagonista contenerse sin decir nada.

— Oye, Nash, ¿No piensas decir nada? — le indagó Nova, inquieta.

— ¡Sí, Nash! ¿Acaso piensas quedarse callado mientras esos idiotas se burlan de papá? — se aventuró a expresar Nashi, que, al ver que los agresores ahora se burlaban de como animaban al Dragneel, se enfadó y se fue directo a ellos. — ¡De mi hermano y padre nadie se burla!

— ¡No, Nashi! ¡Contrólate! — le berreaban Nova y Rin intentando alejarla mientras los bravucones le golpeaban reiteradas veces.

— ¡Nash, ayúdala! — protestaba Emma distinguiendo al Dragneel aún quieto.

— ¡Karyuu no Tekken! — se escuchó de pronto. Dos de los bravucones cayeron al suelo dejando libre de Nashi. Otros dos desertaron y solo quedaba el primero que le había vociferado el insulto a Nash. — ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Con una sonrisa impregnada de perversidad en sus labios, soltó: — ¡Hijo de un retrasado, ahora y siempre!

— ¡Karyuu no Hôkô! — rugió sin vacilar mucho y aunque estaba envuelto en furia y dolor, solo lanzó un rugido para más aterrar que dañar.

El agresor cayó el suelo, inconsciente, y al mejor estilo Fairy Tail, todo salieron despavoridos de allí. Ahora, con todo el dolor y las dudas comiéndole en su interior, Nash debía hablar a sus padres, pero sobretodo, a Natsu.

— Papá… — exclamó Nash en grito ahogado, sus ojos estaban brillosos y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con sus gotas de sudor. — ¿Tú nos quieres?

Natsu lo miro, confundido.

— ¿Are?

— Sí, ¡Preguntó si nos quieres! — bufó chistando de molestia. Estaba entre molesto y enojado. — Es unos chicos hoy me dijeron que tu engañas a mamá con sus madres y que solo te quedaste con ella por Nashi y por mí. Además, señalaron que solo le prometiste ser un equipo para siempre y que ni siquiera te casaste.

Nash acabo de platicar y se insertó un silencio sepulcral en la sala. No se atrevía ni a ver a su padre ni a su madre, sentía que los había dañado de una y mil maneras.

— ¡Hijo! — pronunció Natsu de pronto y, para sorpresa del susodicho, con una gran simpatía y una sonrisa muy alegre de lado. Con la mano posada en la espalda del niño y la otra apoyada en su pecho, lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo y en ese mismo instante, Ígnea se largó a llorar en el pecho de su padre.

— Yo te quiero — chisto el pequeño mago y se aferró más a su padre arrugando su chaleco negro y de bordes naranja.

Natsu solo abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo quien de apoco cesaba el llanto y el sudor para dar paso a una sonrisa aliviada y un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

— Esos chicos no me conocen. — le expresó serio. — Con tu madre somos un equipo porque ella no solo abarca el plano sentimental como novia o esposa. — el dragón slayer miraba a Lucy mientras soltaba orgullo en cada palabra. — Ella es mi compañera, Nash. Abarca todo, _absolutamente todo_. Incluso el plano sentimental.

— Vaya…— bramó sorprendido. Detrás de lo que parecía ser una obsoleta promesa, había un plano profundo y lleno de sentimientos. —…nunca lo había pensado.

— Porque tampoco te lo había dicho. — expresó el Dragneel a su hijo. — A ti también te quiero hijo. Aunque viaje y se me complique estar contigo. Siempre puedes contar conmigo— exclama el mago de fuego para tranquilizar al niño, quien escuchaba atentamente — No dudes nunca de eso, aunque no te lo digo a menudo. No soy un tipo de palabras, soy de acciones.

Al final, Natsu soltó un largo suspiro de culpa al no hacerle poder ver a su hijo idéntico en esos años que los quería a todos, aunque no fuera un baboso como Jellal o un halagador particular como Gajeel o Laxus.

—Solo quería saber eso... — responde Nash ahora algo animado al saber que su padre lo quiso desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre y que esta la quería desde siempre, aunque no usara las palabras más románticas del mundo. El dragón slayer lo miro con cara de pregunta, el pequeño mago le sonríe. —…solo quería saber si me querías, pero tu si me quieres…. — dice muy feliz y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su padre — …y mucho — agrega al final en tono emocionado.

—Eso nunca lo dudes, — enuncia con firmeza el mago de fuego. El pequeño Dragneel sonríe nuevamente y ahora el padre hace lo mismo —¿Quieres entrenar?

— ¡Claro que quiero! — se entusiasma el niño al saber que a pesar de no tenerlo tanto en su casa, Natsu ahora estaría presente en el resto de su vida y ambos compartirían grandes momentos y aventuras. — Oye papá, ¿Y qué hay de mamá?

— ¡Pues me adelanté mientras ustedes tenían su momento padre e hijo y ya me preparé! — exclamó la maga estelar, sonriendo. Natsu le tomo la mano a ella y a su hijo salieron allí.

Natsu solía no ser muy expresivo en palabras y era de más acciones. Eso hacía que se pensara cualquier cosa de él, sin embargo, eso no importaba si con sus palabras calmaba a su hijo y con un abrazo para le mostraba que, a pasar de los viajes y la distancia que eso ocasiona, nunca dejo de quererlo ni él ni al resto de la familia Dragneel.


End file.
